<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece of Cake by gribedli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723376">A Piece of Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/pseuds/gribedli'>gribedli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, F/F, Inspired by Art, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/pseuds/gribedli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A date in secret, a tragic death revenged.</p><p>It was my birthday, and my awesome friends gave me the loveliest gifts. Among those were these art pieces, which inspired me to write something short and fun. Thank you guys for making my birthday amazing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou, Kikyou &amp; Naraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody!<br/>I made this little collection for the ficlets that were inspired by my friends' beautiful art pieces. As they are different, I chose not to give the fic a content warning, instead I will announce them in the A/N before the fic if it is needed. I hope you'll like them! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/643784825360334848/kagkik-moment-for-gribed-li">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/">Nartista</a></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Higurashi! Wait a minute!” The guy with the straw blonde hair ran after her, his palms planted on his knees as he was trying to calm his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hojo-kun?” She knew what he wanted. He had been toeing around her for a while now. She let him do that with an innocent smile on her face, just like the one she wore in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higurashi, would you come to the cinema with me on Saturday?” No matter how many times she rejected him, he always tried it again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Hojo-kun, I promised Kikyō that I will help her with math,” she said while already running away, not waiting for his answer reminding her that she was bad at math.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was waiting for her outside of school. Elbowing the fence, her bag sitting on the ground next to her leg, she could have been a statue, worthy of the highest pedestal. The wind caught up in her hair while her always serious, contemplating face was turned towards the street. When Kagome arrived and leaned into the fence with a grin on her face, Kikyō looked at her with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. It was reserved for Kagome’s eyes only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he ask you out again?” Kagome nodded. “And what did you tell him this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I am helping you with math.” Kikyō couldn’t help but snort hearing that hilarious lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell him that I am planning on kissing you all weekend!” Kikyō blushed furiously to her bold statement, but looking at Kagome’s sparking eyes, her blush matching hers, she realised she did not care. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>No. Kagome was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that was the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://anisaanisa.tumblr.com/post/643775460868833280/merry-birthmas-to-the-gorgeous-gribed-li-who-is">  </a>
</p><p>Artwork by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa/pseuds/AnisaAnisa">AnisaAnisa</a></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She enjoyed every second of it. The moment she shot her arrow through his heart. The way she thrust her knife into him, over and over and over, following an ancient rhythm coming from inside,  coming from all the women who got their agency taken from away from them. Her revenge was in their name too.</p><p> </p><p>Her life was never hers. She was always serving something; something bigger, a greater good: protecting, healing, purifying, her needs and wants secondary, pushed away somewhere deep, harboured only in the darkness of the night when the village went silent and her thoughts started shouting. She was not a woman, but a servant, a figure, untouchable and flawless to the naked eye.</p><p> </p><p>Then he came and took away that only thing that was hers. Her power. Her beating heart. Her life. Wrapped in the shock of betrayal, by the one she wanted to be a woman for. </p><p> </p><p>She was not allowed to rest. Even her death was taken away from her. Her body moulded and morphed, undead and unbothered. But that set her free. No longer bound by her duties, fuelled by her revenge, dead-set on finding and killing the one who ultimately took everything from her.</p><p> </p><p>Naraku.</p><p> </p><p>She chopped his legs off one by one, all eight of them. Then she went for his heart. The one that was beating for her. The one that caused his fall. </p><p> </p><p>And she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Her wicked grin was still plastered on her face when she took his baboon mask and placed it on her head. Looking down on his dead body, she knew: finally, she was her own person. Not a puppet, not a servant, not a miko. She was herself. </p><p> </p><p>She was <em>Kikyō</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467507">Picture Perfect</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa/pseuds/AnisaAnisa">AnisaAnisa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn">F4wn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup">idreamofsoup</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia">kalcia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/pseuds/magnoliajades">magnoliajades (kanussie)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickisketch/pseuds/Mickisketch">Mickisketch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista">nartista</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild">NeutronStarChild</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyladyface/pseuds/Spookyladyface">Spookyladyface</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer">wonderwanderer</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>